User talk:Halseymj
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Space Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Passion fire.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Subtank (Talk) 16:22, May 20, 2011 asdafafad asfasfafaf.... yeah, don't abuse the blog features. :P — subtank (7alk) 12:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) It was just a mess up. Sorry. halseymj 13:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Halseymj Is there something you need assistance with? Auguststorm1945 17:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) My articles Hi, um I have about 4 or 5 articles up on the fanon right now, I have a fan fiction series that I created not that long ago, I have 2 books. The first one is Dead Space Meltdown, and the other is Dead Space Shockpoint, the sequel. If you want to read them your more than welcome, and if you already have I would love a comment. Ally 21:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction Voting I saw that you left a message about voting for Fan Fictions. I have been away from the wikia for quite a while and I was wondering if you could inform me about where I might find this place where you vote. Shadow Hunter XT 09:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) voting? Thank you for voting for Meltdown or Shockpoint, I really appreciate it, but I would love to know what it is for, I never knew there was a contest going on, but I would love to be apart of it, thanks again, and I hope alot of users voted my way, but I would love to know what is going on, so that I know what my work would be getting voted on. Thanks, and I hope to hear from you soon, sincerly BettyBoopKiss A concern of mine Hi, this is BettyBoopKiss, I just wanted you to know, that I heard that there is a rumor going around that your contest voting thing is a fake, and you are just using it to steal other peoples work. Now im not one to believe rumors, but I would like you to know All my work on this page is Under my name, if it is stolen I will find out where it went and if this rumor is true then I will certainly make sure you are dealt with for being a thief. Yet again I say right now I don't believe this rumor, and if you really do want to try to get my work published, then I would love to hear back from you, but I want my work being turned into a story with MY nanem on it, and no one elses. I really appreciate what you are trying to do, if this is real, but if it's not I do have to warn you, take someone elses work, cause mine has my MARK all over it, theres nowhere that it could go that It wouldnt have that mark on it. Now thank you for your time, and I hope to hear from you soon, to make sure that you are running a contest that is FOR REAL, and if I find any changes to my work or if you are going to use my work for this publication thing then I better get the word before hand. Thank you Sincerly Aaron 18:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I need to know something Do you work for a company that sponsors Dead Space, I mean cause if you work for EA or Visceral, or Bungie or anything then I really would like to know, because I would let you look at my story and stuff, and I would share ideas with you, becasue I love the Dead Space franchise. I mean I just don;t know if I can trust you if I don't know more about your intentions. I mean does your dada work for the company, or someone you know, I mean I would like A back story or something before I discuss my ideas with you. Get back to me as soon as possible. Aaron 20:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) How am I suppost to know Look I am very happy that you liked my work, as I said before I do not believe in Rumors until I get the behind scoop. Now I love Dead Space, and I know alot of people do that are on this site, but let me tell you I write for this Fan fiction because in some hope I thought one day someone from the company would be on and read my story and know that it was good. There is nothing more than I want to actually see Cara as a real Book character, and Meltdown to be (put it into words) Saved and turned into a book. What I guess i'm trying to say is, if you really are who you say you are then I would like to talk to you about publication, or anything that could get Meltdown out there, and I will spread the word that you are not a theif and that you came to help us all along. Just please write back to me so that I can confirm that you are still willing to help me out. I'm going out on a limb here, but if I can get Meltdown to be turned into a book I would die. I really hope your reply. sincerly BettyBoopKiss Issue solved! Okay, I'm glad we all solved this issue. Now I just gotta go through the pain of re-submiting the story again...! Back UP Look calm down alright, you know what I changed my mind, forget you I don't want somebody like you even near my stories. Alright and don't go going around messaging me saying I should get some trust when you don't even know me. Alright, so you can just walk your little attitude out the door alright, pissing me off saying I need to get a better attitutde, look you need to just stay out of other peoples business and trying to take there stories for some contest that probably wasnt even legit. So once more you wanna tell me to trust you or to have some more trust, cause I think you have no room to talk when you don't even know me, So go "Help" someone who actually wants it. alright cause i'm out, I dont need you to get published so BYE. Kiss it BettyBoopKiss Yeah kk Alright well you heard meloud and clear, thanks for the help, but right now after all this I don't want it. I might of begged yiou to publish Meltdown, but then I thought you know why out of random would someone set up a contest that was just a out of the blue member of the Fanon, look I have my suspisions and Idk about you, so I think you should just find someone else. Cause without my stuff on the Wiki and you not having a copy I don't think you can get very far with it so, if you really still wanna try to publish my work then tell someone that works for the company to send a message my way, or just give me a phone call, cause then i'll actually believe them. Other than that I aint got anything else to say. BettyBoopKiss KK Alright, something though, before you depart, I would like to know that guys number. Cause id rather go over your head and just see my chances on my own. If you can give me the number I won't bother u anymore and i'll spread the word that you arent a theif, cause thats what alot of people thikn right now and just think I could fix it all. Now if you help me I help you and we all go away happy. So about that number? BettyBoopKiss ALRIGHT alright, kk listen I changed my mind and I ttly just don't care anymore, it seems to annoying to send anything in, so stop messaging me about this stuff alright, I just don't care. :{ sorry..... doesnt matter anymore. I dont want 2 knw look dude seriously get a grip, the one thing that I hate more than anything is when people come into to something fun, where someone can escape from the real world and ruin it by bringing real world drama into it. Ugh DRAMA sucks so quit making it, your reputation is Uh hello you don't have one, so stop thinking that in a virtual fan fiction site you have a reputation. This site is for fan fiction writing, not internet contests and special publication prizes, so whoever the heck you are look up the word "Virtual" then look up the word "fake", and how about for a final wack you read the definition on the word "Drama". and when your done reading those meanings don't come telling me about it cause I really could care less what you do. I nor the other people that didnt want it want anything to do with your DRAMA. so no replies just goodbyes Bye DRAMA. :P Hurting? How is this "hurting" you "in ways I don't know"? I've been unaware of any issues until now, so I'm not sure why you seemed to have singled me out on our investigations on just what the frigg is going on, so all I've been doing is asking questions. For example: How does this hurt you? Here's a basic rundown of what's happened so far: 1) You make a Blog post called "Any Questions?" 2) We ask you "Questions", as you directed us. 3) You flip your lid. Why? What have the people here done? I know that there's a few issues with PowerSeeker, but we've mostly reigned her in. If somebody has actually taken action against you and jumped ahead of the investigation process, report it. But don't start a Blog post called "Any Q", direct us to ask you questions, and then flip out when we ask you questions. Please, explain further. Captain tweed 14:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC)